Problematic
by Atsushishi
Summary: Dazai and Atsushi are on their way back from a job when a little 'problem' pops up. Dazai offers to help, and things just kinda go from there. [Dazai x Atsushi, sexual]


**Gonna start off saying I do not own bungou stray dogs or any of the characters. I simply wrote smut about the characters ;^)**

 **This is Dazai x Atsushi, idk it was gonna be random, mindless smut but I ended making a lame fluffy ending :') anyways, this is NSFW, first smutty fic oh man I hope you enjoy!**

"D-Dazai-san..hng.. If- if you do that there.. Aah!"

The suicide maniac smirked, moving his hand up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. His subordinate, the adorable little Atsushi-kun, now had a tight grip on his coat, breathing heavily.

"Oh, but Atsushi-kun, you like it, don't you?" After all, you're moaning so much, and right _here_ has gotten all wet, hasn't it?" Dazai practically purred, placing his thumb on the tip of the smaller boy's member, smearing a bead of pre-cum over the top.

"Hnng! P-please don't say that so calmly..i-it's very embarrassing.. ah!"

"Oh, but your reactions are so cute, Atsushi-kun. Very erotic." The dark-haired male continued to pump, squeeze, and rub Atsushi's throbbing manhood. The man-tiger's heated moans grew louder, and his grip tightened.

How had it even come to this?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Atsushi had gone on an errand with Dazai, and they had run into a bit of trouble on their way back to the agency. It wasn't very difficult, but it was enough to get Atsushi's blood pumping. Apparently, all of his blood had decided to gather more in his lower regions than anywhere else. The suicide freak was the first to notice, nonchalantly pointing it out.

"Atsushi-kun, you realize you're erect?"

"Um..what?"

Pointing towards his coworkers pants, he repeated himself.

"There. You're hard, Atsushi-kun. Must be from the adrenaline."

"W-w-w-wha..I.. How..I'm sorry! I- I didn't realize.."

Atsushi had turned red in the face, feeling more embarrassed then he ever had in his life. He hadn't even realized it himself, and to have somebody else need to point out his erection, today truly was a strange day. Caught in such a moment like this by his upperclassman, how awkward this was! The white haired boy had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Dazai was even talking.

"Well, Atsushi-kun?"

"W-what? I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I said, did you need me to take care of it? It's not like you could go back to the agency like that, hmm?"

Atsushi's face turned such a deep shade of scarlet it shouldn't have even been humanly possible.

"Dazai-san, s-suggesting such a thing.. Y-you don't need to do that, really! It'll go down on it's own, naturally.. .."

Today was just getting weirder and weirder for the poor Atsushi-kun.

Scoffing, Dazai grabbed hold of Atsushi's hand, and started walking, tuggin the amateur detective' along with him.

"We simply can't have you walking around like that, can we, Atsushi-kun? So, I'll help you. Now, be quiet and come along."

Dragging the reluctant tiger along with him, Dazai moved towards his destination. Turning corners, walking down streets, and finally up the stairs leading into the small space the agency had given to the young orphan. After pushing him inside and closing the door, Dazai's eyes found their way back to Atsushi.

"W-what are you doing, Dazai-san? Something as embarrassing like this.. I'm sorry.. I can, um, take care of this by myself, so..you don't have to trouble yourself."

"It's okay, Atsushi-kun. I'm going to help you out so you don't have to suffer. Now, just relax."

He then pushed Atsushi down, gently pulling his legs apart.

"I- Dazai-san-, y-you really don't have to go this far!' Atsushi protested. Though it's not as if Dazai was listening. At the moment, he was already getng busy, palming the shy boy through his trousers, his other hand inching towards his zipper.

" oh! Um, nng..um, you really don't have to..augh..hah..do this.."

Although he was still trying to stop him, Atsushi was beginning to feel strange. Being touched by his coworker- no, it was being touched by Dazai, it surprisingly felt good. Really good. Everywhere he touched left a tingly, burning sensation. If it's Dazai..maybe this was okay. Leaning back on his elbows, Atsushi reached for Dazai, grabbing onto his coat. His mouth fell open, just slightly, and he let his eyes close.

Dazai continued to play with his subordinates pants for a moment, then took hold of his zipper, dragging it down. He tugged on his pants and briefs, pulling them down to his feet. Atsushi felt the cold air hit his erection, which was now out in the open, nothing covering it. Before he could even think about closing his legs, Dazai placed a hand on his inner thigh.

By this time, Atsushi had opened his eyes again, watching Dazai inspect his penis, which was actually quite embarrassing. He felt his face heat up, and he mumbled something about being totally exposed. Of course, his teacher ignored him, instead deciding to eye his penis, inspecting the veins, the tip, his length, his width, everything.

After taking in Atsushi's details, he grasped the throbbing cock, feeling it twitch under his fingertips. He started out very slowly at first, moving up and down, up and down, occasionally squeezing harder or going even slower, maybe faster. Atsushi shamefully admitted oo himself it felt incredible, and reluctantly gave in to Dazai's touch; Slowly at first, then all at once. He simply squeezed his eyes shut, completely focusing on the pleasure coursing through him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hmmn.. Ng..Dazai-san... I.."

"Are you close, Atsushi-kun? Do you enjoy my hands that much? You're practically leaking. It's getting all over my fingers, how messy." The detective mused, then continued to stroke Atsushi's cock, relishing every moan that escaped the boy's lips. He could tell he was on the edge, as he was clutching Dazai's jacket so hard the fabric was probably near tearing, and his pants were mere seconds from each other.

"Dazai-san.. I'm.. Nng..I'm about to.."

"Well then, how about we wrap things up, my little tiger?" Dazai, again, was practically purring. With that, he lowered his head, placing a hot, wet tongue on the side of Atsushi's length.

"Hahn..! Dazai-san, w-what are you.."

Ignoring his words, Dazai began to lick up and down his shaft, from the base to the head, occasionally lapping at the slit.

"D-Dazai-san..you..your tongue is...nngh!"

Atsushi's hand moved towards his upperclassman's hair, grasping the soft brown locks. His breathing grew heavier, and he could feel the heat pooling deep in his stomach.

"Hng...Dazai-san.."

Pleased with the younger boy's reactions, Dazai went on to place his mouth on his tip, gripping the base of his dick. Slowly, he pushed his head down, taking in Atsushi until he got up to his hand. He then brought his head back up, using his hand to fondle his balls and pump the base. He moved up and down, keeping his eyes on the man-tiger, who had become a sweaty, moaning mess under his touch.

"Dazai..Dazai-san! If-if you keep going, I'll..!"

Not bothering to stop, Dazai simply gripped Atsushi's thigh tighter, moving faster, sucking on him and pressing his cock against the roof of his mouth. He could tell his movements were driving Atsushi crazy, which pleased him.

"Nnng..Dazai-san.. I'm really..about to..I'm gonna!"

He was almost yanking his hair now, on the very edge. A few more strokes and he would lose it.

Pulling his head back up but keeping it near Atsushi's cock,, Osamu's eyes stayed locked with his subordinates, a slight grin on his face. Although he had stopped using his mouth, he kept sliding his hand up and down, watching the smaller boy's face change.

Atsushi was about to explode. That heat in his body grew almost unbearable, and he could feel himself tighten.

"Dazai-san.. I can't..! I'm g-gonna.. _hnnnng! DAZAI-SAN!"_

Throwing his head back and arching his body, Atsushi came hard. He could feel the pressure in his dick as he released, his cum spurting out. He all but screamed, clutching Dazai and pressing his eyes shut.

"Hhaaaah..ah..ng.." His eyes suddenly felt heavy, and his whole body was hot. He shuddered, feeling the after effects of his intense orgasm.

After he started to come down from his high, he remembered where his upperclassman was. His head shot up, his eyes going down to between his legs, where Dazai still was. His heart almost stopped. He hadn't given Dazai much warning, and he had cum all over his face.

"Ah! D-d-dazai-san.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..! I'm sorry!"

Lifting his head up, which was now covered in Atsushi's seed, he looked down at his hand, which also had a bit of semen.

"My, my, Atsushi-kun. How messy you were, coming all over me like that. I think some even got in my mouth." Dazai complained, though he sounded bored, if not amused. U

Red as a tomato, Atsushi began to stutter out another stream of apologies, when he felt Dazai lean closer and place ahand on his chin.

"Well, since you did this, Atsushi-kun, you can clean me up. But first, would you like a taste? ~"

With that, he closed the distance between their mouths, locking him in a deep kiss. Atsushi's blush grew deeper, and his eyes widened. He could taste himself on Dazai's lips, the saltiness mixing with Dazai's own special taste. Kissing somebody like this, it felt incredible. He slowly opened his mouth to let out a moan.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, the suicidal detective pushed his tongue into Atsushi's mouth, licking around, pressing into Atsushi's own pink tongue, exploring the hot wet cavern.

The white haired boy gasped as he felt Dazai's tongue enter his mouth. The feeling wasn't entirely bad, though, and soon he was closing his eyes and leaning into the heated kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Dazai slowly leaned back.

"It's still in my hair, Atsushi-kun. And most of my face. What are you going to do about that, hmm?"

All but forgetting that he had spilled on his senpai's face, Atsushi began to blubber and fret as he began frantically searching for tissues.

After he had wiped Dazai off and thrown the tainted material away, he curled up, pushing his face into his knees.

"I'm really sorry, Dazai-san. I-it must have been from the rush I got, o-or maybe it was just random. For you to have to do something like that, with someone like me..please forgive me."

There were a few long moments of silence, before Dazai lifted himself off the floor and took a couple steps towards the other boy. He placed a warm hand on the top of Atsushi's head, running his fingers through those soft locks.

"..Atsushi-kun." The detective almost whispered, speaking in a soothing tone.

"I didn't do this because I felt it was necessary. I did this because I care about you, Atsushi-kun. That may not make sense, but I really do. I didn't want you to suffer, or have people stare at you. I'm sorry if you didn't want this."

Atsushi looked up at Dazai, who was looking away, his hand still on top of his head. Dazai cared about Atsushi? He really did? The thought of another person caring about him, it was new to Atsushi. It was a nice feeling. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and tears pricked at his eyes. He raised his hands, laying them on top of Dazai's and pulling them towards his chest.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"..Dazai-san, thank you. You're the first person to ever say you care about me. Thank you."

He squeezed Dazai's hands and smiled up at him. This time it was Dazai's turn to gasp, looking down at Atsushi. He felt his cheeks warm up, and he looked away again.

"D-dummy. I told you I have no such taste in men. But, if it's Atsushi-kun, maybe I.." Dazai mumbled, curling his hand to grasp Atsushi's better.

Every word that came out of the older man's mouth made Atsushi's heart skip a beat and make his stomach feel fluttery. Suddenly, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the detective.

"Dazai-san.. I care about you. I also care about you."

Dazai's eyes widened, and he looked down at the small boy. Why did he feel this way? Every time he looked at Atsushi, he felt some sort of strange emotion course through his veins, twisting his heart strings. When he was 'helping Atsushi-kun out', he felt happier than he had ever been. It was _him_ making Atsushi feel the way he did, only him. And now, hearing him say he cared about him, Osamu felt as if his heart was going to burst.

Slowly, Dazai relaxed, throwing his arms around Atsushi, leaning into him. He turned, looking into Atsushi's beautiful eyes, full of warmth. Deciding to take a risk, Dazai gently pressed his lips against the other's, his eyelids fluttering shut. To his surprise, Atsushi almost immediately responded, craning his neck and letting his hands rest on Dazai's shoulders. They stayed like that long after they ended the kiss.

"..Dazai-san. Say it again, please."

"Hmm? Say what, Atsushi-kun?"

"Tell me you care about me. I want to hear you say it."

"Atsushi-kun, you're so cute. Alright then, I'll say it. I care about you. I care about you a lot."

"...thank you. Thank you for caring about me."

Dazai smiled softly, resting his chin on his cute subordinate's head. He was glad they went on an errand together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As soon as Dazai and Atsushi walked in the door, Kunikida immediately began bombarding the pair with questions.

"And just _**where**_ have you two been? We sent you hours ago to do one simple task! Stop slacking, you suicide freak Dazai! Atsushi-kun, I would expect better from you as well! Just what have you been up to?!"

Atsushi immediately began to blush, remembering what he and Dazai-san had done. How could they explain what they were doing?

"Don't worry, Kunikida-kun. We got the job done. Atsushi-kun and I were just _playing around_ a bit, is all.

Did he have to word it that way? No, he did not.

But, he did.

After an ear beating from Kunikida, Atsushi and Dazai returned to their positions at the agency, but not before quickly brushing fingertips and exchanging a smile.

Atsushi kept that smile on his face the rest of the day.

 _ **I didn't know how to finish it forgive me**_

 **I'm also sorry for disappearing for months, I promise I'll try and write more! :x**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **As for the trouble, that's a secret. It could have been the mafia, maybe a simple robbery they had to take care of? Hmm, who knows? ;)**


End file.
